My Happy Ending
by Baby-Y
Summary: Lily sentia algo mais por James, ela era apaixonada por ele, mas o considerava um canalha. Além disso, tinha Severo, ela sabia que os sentimentos dele eram verdadeiros. Mas, a razão nem sempre prevalece. Leia sim, eu atualizo rápido. :D
1. Início

— Ei, meu Lírio! — chamou James de um lado do Salão Principal. — Já resolveu aceitar sair comigo?

Era sempre assim. Essa pergunta era repetida diariamente por James a Lily — a resposta era sempre a mesma: não. Já era o 7º ano de James e Lily e esse padrão se repetia desde o 6º ano.

Porém, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, Lily sentia algo mais por James. Na verdade, ela era apaixonada por ele. É claro que ela não pretendia admitir essa paixão, pois considerava o garoto um verdadeiro canalha: ficava com todas e não ligava para nenhuma.

Além disso, também tinha Severus. Este era apaixonado pela garota e ela sabia que os sentimentos dele eram verdadeiros. Ela o conhecia bem e confiava nele; não tinha porquê deixá-lo para ficar com Potter. Era muito arriscado — sua razão não permitia isso.

A ruiva só não contava com o fato de que nem sempre a razão prevalece.


	2. Decepção

— Potter, põe o Sev no chão! Ele não fez nada pra você. Pare de implicar com ele.

Na mesma hora, James desfez o feitiço que segurava Severo de ponta cabeça no ar, preso invisivelmente pelos calcanhares.

— Claro, meu Lírio. O que você pede que eu não faço?

Lílian o ignorou completamente e caminhou até onde Severus estava se levantando do chão após ter despencado.

— Cala a boca, sangue-ruim. Eu não preciso de você — disse o garoto olhando-a nos olhos com uma mágoa jamais vista antes. Logo ele, que era tão controlado.

— Ora, seu idiota, quem você pensa que é pra chamá-la assim! — gritou James avançando para Severo, com a visível intenção de dar-lhe um soco.

Porém, antes que pudesse chegar até ele, James viu-se impedido por uma barreira invisível — um feitiço de proteção lançado por Lily.

— Deixa, James. — O garoto não pode deixar de se alegrar, pois a garota que amava — sim, ele amava — tinha, finalmente, o chamado pelo primeiro nome. Mas, apesar dessa alegria momentânea, a tristeza foi maior. A voz de Lily não era mais alta que um sussurro; a garota fitava o chão, antes de uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto e ela sair correndo.

Lily não podia acreditar: o garoto que ela confiava, que considerava seu melhor amigo, que achava que era apaixonado por ela, tinha chamado-a de sangue-ruim. Aquelas palavras doeram nela — machucaram mais do que qualquer agressão física poderia ter feito. Naquele momento ela só queria chorar — chorar por sua amizade perdida, chorar pela traição de Severo.

**James Potter**

Quando vi minha ruivinha ali, olhando o chão com a expressão mais triste do mundo, ainda mais quando aquela lágrima escorreu dos olhos dela, eu quis matar o Seboso.

Essa teria sido a minha reação natural. É óbvio que, se me perguntassem "O que você faria com quem magoasse a Lily?", eu responderia imediatamente: "No mínimo mataria o infeliz de porrada". Mas, naquele momento, uma vontade nova e poderosa surgiu em mim — maior até que a vontade de socar o narigudo, pasmem. Vendo Lily daquele jeito, a única coisa que eu pude querer no mundo — sim, no mundo — era abraçá-la e consolá-la. E foi o que eu tentei fazer.

Meu Lírio saiu correndo para o castelo, já que estávamos nos jardins, e eu a segui. Demorei um pouco para tomar essa atitude, portanto ela já estava bem mais adiantada e eu não consegui alcançá-la antes que ela entrasse no dormitório feminino de Gryffindor. O mais terrível de tudo é que eu não posso entrar lá; nenhum garoto pode.

Então, querendo mais que tudo ver meu amor feliz, eu decidi acampar em frente ao dormitório. Aliás, é onde estou agora já que ela ainda não apareceu. O Nariz Ensebado realmente a magoou. Quando ela estiver bem de novo, ele vai se ver comigo. Ah, se vai.

**Severus Snape**

Droga, droga, droga, droga! Por que é que você foi abrir a boca, seu inútil? Meu Deus, eu acabo de magoar profundamente a Lily. A Lily! A última pessoa que eu poderia magoar. A única que um dia se importou comigo.

Snape, você é um idiota.

Eu preciso achar a Lily e me redimir. Preciso!

**James Potter**

Eu amo a ruivinha mais que tudo, mas todo o meu amor não vai prestar para nada se eu morrer de fome. Vou rapidinho até o Salão Comunal beliscar alguma coisa, já deve estar na hora do jantar. Eu volto rápido para minha Lily.

**Lily Evans**

É, agora eu estou aqui, chorando, no dormitório. Como se eu precisasse de mais uma decepção.

Severus já tinha me magoado bastante, mas, quando eu finalmente resolvi parar de chorar e encarar o mundo, acontece outra tragédia.

Assim que passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e saí do Salão Comunal para o corredor, o que eu vejo? Severus e James duelando.

Foi demais para mim. Voltei correndo para o quarto para chorar, mais uma vez.

Severus quebrou meu coração e James pisou nos cacos que restaram.

Droga, eu gosto daquele idiota! Gosto, admito. Paixão é a pior coisa que já inventaram.


	3. Perdão

**Severus Snape**

Aquele idiota do Potter não me deixa em paz. "Você magoou a Lily, seu imbecil!" Como se eu precisasse dele para me lembrar disso.

Se um dia eu fui sozinho no mundo, esse dia é hoje. A solidão nunca me incomodou de fato, mas, depois de ter a Lily comigo, ficar sem ela é terrível.

Ah, idiota, não adianta chorar pela poção derramada. Eu vou procurar a Lily.

***

Severus andava rápido pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Procurava desesperadamente por Lily, mas a garota não se encontrava em nenhum dos lugares por onde o garoto passara.

Ele tomara uma decisão. Iria achar Lily e pedir perdão. Se ela o perdoasse, ele iria finalmente chamá-la para sair.

Afinal, ele, de fato, sempre fora apaixonado pela garota e ficar com ela era o que mais queria.

Mas, toda a coragem que Severus juntara para falar com ela ia sumindo aos poucos. Ele precisava achá-la logo, antes que desistisse.

Quando passou para procurar pelos jardins, o garoto finalmente a viu. Ela estava sentada à sombra de uma árvore, comendo uma maçã, a expressão distraída, mas não feliz.

Severus chegou até ela, mas ela não o olhou.

Ele respirou fundo, juntou sua coragem já espalhada e disse:

— Lily, olha pra mim.

Lily não queria olhar; ela não podia olhar. Ela sabia que se olhasse naqueles olhos negros que ela tanto amava — como amigo, mas amava — e ele lhe pedisse perdão, inevitavelmente ela o perdoaria. Ela não queria perdoar, ela não podia perdoar, mas ela perdoaria. Inevitavelmente ela o perdoaria.

— Lil, olha pra mim, por favor. – Severus pediu com aquela voz doce a qual Lily jamais resistiria.

Ela o olhou e o garoto se sentiu mal pelo olhar dela — era rancoroso, magoado.

— O que foi, Snape? — Ela usou o sobrenome dele sabendo que assim o magoaria. — Veio humilhar mais um pouco a sangue-ruim? — Isso foi só o que ela teve tempo de dizer antes de sentir os braços de Severus a envolvendo.

— Me perdoa, Lil. Por favor, você é tudo que eu tenho. Me perdoa, meu amor.

Os dois choravam. Naquele momento eles não precisavam de palavras, eles se amavam. Se amavam de maneiras diferentes, é claro; Lily amava Severus como amigo, ele a amava como mulher, mas isso não importava. Aquele era o momento deles.

E em um segundo, Lily sentiu os lábios do garoto nos seus e ela não pôde resistir.

— Eu te amo, Lily. — disse Severo quando eles se separaram.

— Sev, eu...

— Eu sei, Lil. Eu sei que você não me ama como eu te amo, mas eu quero tentar. Me deixa tentar.

Lily só pôde assentir e sussurrar:

— Me ensina a te amar, Sev.

Naquele momento, há alguns metros dali, James os observava com olhos cheios de lágrimas.


	4. Sem desistir

**James Potter**

Ver a Lil e o Snape se beijando realmente acabou comigo. Chorei por horas sem me importar com o que os garotos que dividem o dormitório comigo iriam pensar.

Eu pensei seriamente em desistir e seguir com a minha vida — eu olharia somente para o futuro e não pensaria mais no amor da minha vida. Logo desisti dessa ideia; é impossível viver sem ela.

Então o que eu podia fazer? Eu não fazia ideia, meu coração estava apertado demais para que eu pudesse usar a razão. Foi aí que eu tive uma iluminação.

Eu não usaria a razão. Eu nem ao menos pensaria.

Eu sou James Potter. Os Potter são Gryffindors há gerações. Os Potter não desistem.

Essa era a chave. Eu não desistiria. Eu seguiria em frente, sim. Mas seguiria em frente de cabeça erguida, para conquistar o coração da minha ruivinha.

***

Depois de finalmente ter resolvido agir em vez de ficar se lamentando, James saiu de seu dormitório e foi procurar o resto dos Marotos.

Ele decidira agir normalmente, sem bajular Lily, mas sempre sendo educado com ela quando necessário. James tinha certeza de que aquele era o melhor jeito de conquistá-la.

E ele estava certo. Por mais que amasse Lily, não era mesmo saudável que sua vida girasse em torno dela. Ele iria agir como antes de ter se apaixonado, menos pelo fato de que agora não ficaria mais com todas as garotas que dessem confiança para ele. Ele olharia só para ela, mas viveria normalmente.

Os Marotos precisavam dele para suas travessuras.

Além disso, ele podia se reconfortar com a ideia de que não era o único a sofrer. O relacionamento de Sirius Black — seu melhor amigo e um dos Marotos — com Marlene McKinnon — colega de ano de Lily — era quase ou tão conturbado quanto o dele e Lily.

Chegando ao Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, James não pôde deixar de sorrir com a cena que viu.

O mundo todo poderia desabar, mas ele estaria bem enquanto os Marotos estivessem com ele.

— Ei, caras! Hora de aprontar...


End file.
